SongFic challenge
by SoulWolf4ever
Summary: Just my try at writing fanfictions about Zhalia and Dante based on randomly songs selected by my ipod.


Ipod Music challenge,

Huntik; ZhaliaxDante.

**Hi everyone, some of you must hate me for not updating 'Miss you' and 'Moon legacy'. Well I saw this 'challenge' thing about writing fanfics in the space of the 3-4 minutes of the random song. So here are 2 of my (failed) attempts of this using Zhalia and Dante. Enjoy...or hate **:P

~Wolf~

Ke$ha; Your love is my drug;

**Zhalia was lying on her bed, half awake and half asleep, it was 2 a.m. She couldn't get to sleep. She turned to her left,then right,left then she fell of the bed. She sighed rubbing her head and getting back into bed. She was thinking about a certain someone for the millionth time that night. She had to admit Dante was the only drug she needed. She smiled to herself, 'I wonder if he feels the same way...maybe if I ask him in the morning.' Once she said this she closed her eyes and was falling into a deep slumber until a thought ran threw her mind 'What if I'm rejected...I can't handle that...' She sighed and turned in a 180 decree angle so her face was covered by the bed. She got a strange felling in her stomach, Lust, nerves she would never know, all she knew was that it made her do something totally out of character. She jumped out of her bed and ran into the hall just to be knocked over by a sleepy Dante.**

"**Oh, Zhalia I was looking for you. I was wondering if you would ummm..go..." But before he could finish she pressed her lips against his then ran back into her room. Dante had no idea what happened so he finished his question;**

"**Would you go out with me because I kind of like you more than a friend..." Dante just stared at the closed door as he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. When that failed he just stood there trying to keep the soft silky voice he liked so much answered;**

"**I like your beard!" Zhalia giggled.**

"**What are you on? Drugs aren't good for you!"**

"**You, your my drug."**

(Sorry about the beard line, heard it in the song so I put it in...hehehe :D )

Cilmi; Sweet about me;

"**Man I'm telling you! She is a total bad girl! I think I saw her kissing other girls at the party!" One of Dante's best friends, Max laughed at him. They were having a conversation about the type of girl Zhalia is. Dante, being so protective over her, thought she was a good girl.  
><strong>

"**No way Zhalia is way too good to do that! She is one of the sweetest girls I know!" he laughed back. The two of them were still slightly hyper from the party Metz held for all the members of the foundation.**

"**I got to go Man...keep your soon to be bitch on a leash!" Max laughed while heading for the door.**

"**Don't slam the door, Zhalia is sleeping. She's not used to it." Dante smiled at him.**

"**Dude Shes hung over! I saw her jug down a bottle of Jack!" Max sighed as he walked out of the house. Dante smiled and walked into the kitchen to see a very hung over Zhalia.**

"**I thought you don't drink?" She looked at her, worry in his eyes. Zhalia spun around a bit too quick, she stumbled with the dizziness but managed to splutter;**

"**Who said that?"**

"**It's just...I thought someone like you wouldn't drink a whole bottle of Jack."**

"**First, it was three bottles. Third...ummm" She rubbed her eyes and breathed heavily through her mouth as if it hurt to think.**

"**Oh yes...Dante, what type of person do you think I am?"**

"**Well...your mysterious...your sarcastic and I think your a sweet girl." He finished with a smile, thinking he chose the right words but Zhalia just started laughing.**

"**Dante trust me, there's nothing sweet about me..." She smiled and went up to him and put her arms around Dante's neck and leaded in to kiss him. But just as he was going to kiss her Zhalia disappeared. She reappeared at the fridge, she opened it and reached for something on the top shelf. Dante noticed her top raised with her arms to reveal a tattoo on her back near her hip. He moved a small bit closer, he read the tattoo, then smiled and shook his head.**

**The tattoo was written in black and red ink, the red seemed older then the black. Written in red were the words 'Paul forever' but the forever part was covered by writing in black that stated "Is a bastard".**

Well that was 2 of the 6 stories I did. The songs were picked at random so 3 of these weren't helping me write a romantic fanfic, then again Duality, Nightmare and teenagers were never romantic songs. The other one was a complete failure...I might try it again, I don't know. I made them seem OOC -ish.

~Wolf~


End file.
